A Brief Encounter
by Johanna Black
Summary: She wasn't looking at him when she put down her blood- covered rag; she just leaned back and let her head rest against a cabinet. The Enterprise was attacked,and the sick bay is flooded with patients. Through the chaos, there is peace. BonesOC OOC Oneshot


"Hand me the sutures, will you?" Bones yelled across the Medical Bay. A blur of white and brown flew by him, but he found the sutures in his hand.

"Thank you…" He muttered, turning back to his patient. It was another four hours before everyone was asleep, or under heavy sedation. Bones whipped sweat from his brow and looked over to see his intern sitting on a counter, wiping blood off of her arms. She let her hair out, and he was surprised it's length- it fell to mid-back. And under the fluorescent bulbs, he could see that it was red-ish brown instead of just dark brown. She wasn't looking at him when she put down her blood- covered rag; she just leaned back and let her head rest against a cabinet. Bones walked over to her and put a hand on either side.

"You alright, kid?" he asked gently. Her head didn't come up. She didn't raise her eyes to meet his. She just shrugged her shoulders. Bones couldn't help but notice that she had unbuttoned the top four buttons on her nurses' uniform. Her bra was clearly visible. And Bones gulped a bit at the site of black lace. But at the fatigued slump of her shoulders, he knew that now was not the time to make his fantasies come to life.

"You need to shower, kid." She raised her eyes to his and Bones saw a tear glistening in her dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong, kid." Bones asked as gently as he could. She just shook her head.

"I'm tired, Doc." Bones picked her up and carried her into his office and over to his personal bathroom.

"We need to clean you up." He said. He put her down, looked at her and gulped.

"Can you do that yourself?" No response. He sighed.

"Helena, can you clean yourself up?" He asked again. In response, he got a sniffle and a nod.

"Alright. Hang on. Lemme get you some clothes." He muttered, walking over to his desk. He pulled out a giant sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Here. I'll be right outside if you need me." Bones said, handing them to her. She shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A couple of seconds later, Bones heard the water turn on. At the same time, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up to see Kirk looking at him tiredly.

"Where is she."

"Shower."

"How is she."

"Shaken up. Very tired."

"Traumatized?"

"Not from what I can tell, but I haven't been able to examine her properly."

"Hm. Well get on that a.s.a.p., alright?"

"Will do."

"Thank you…You're really changing Bones." Bones cast Kirk a withering glare.

"Don't start that again."

"Just saying." Kirk said, shrugging. He looked out to the sick bay.

"Anyone dead?"

"No, but we have five or so in critical condition."

"Hmm…"Kirk said. He began to leave. He turned and said,

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of my sister." Bones nodded and Kirk left. Helena came out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"Feeling better."

"Yeah."

"You need anything?"

"Whiskey. Straight. No junk in it." Helena said, sitting down on Bones' desk. The doctor didn't protest, but poured her the drink. Hell, he poured himself one, too. He handed Helena her drink, and she knocked it straight back. Bones followed suit.

"Alright kid, lie down." Helena rolled her eyes.

"Doc-"

"Your brother's orders." Helena rolled her eyes, but leaned back onto the desk. Bones took her pulse and checked her other vitals.

"You seem fine. But you need to sleep."

"No shit." Bones sighed.

"Hell, please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

"Bones, I'm not going to be able to sleep. You know that."

"I could give you a seda-"

"NO! Damnit, Doc, you KNOW I hate those!"

"Well then sleep without one. But sleep."

"I'll sleep if you do." Bones pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hell-" But he didn't finish that sentence. Her lips were pressed against his. He knew the kiss wasn't purely out of lust. She needed comfort. Someone to hold her and fend the nightmares off. He sighed.

"Alright."

** what did you think? I haven't written for Star Trek and i KNOW Bones is kinda out of charecter. But I tried. PLEASE REVIEW AND GET THE PIZZA IR COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE!**


End file.
